warrior_cats_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawkfoot
is a skinny brown and white tabby tom who is primarily the latter. Description Appearance :By no means is Hawkfoot the most muscular cat in his Clan, nor is he the biggest. For a tom, he stands a little bit on the shorter side, and instead is built slender rather than bulky. While he may not fair well in combat because of this, he makes up for his lack of hardened muscle with running abilities. His legs still appear long for his overall height, ending in flattened paws accompanied by long, sharp claws, his warrior namesake. :Hawkfoot is a brown tabby splashed with a body primarily composed of white fur. While he does standout in his environment during the warm moons, his majorly white coat provides him a healthy advantage when it snows. His fur is short and thick, and not at all slick in appearance. Rather, Hawkfoot has a semi-fuzzy pelt, like he never grew out of his kitten fur. :Notably, the tom has tattered ears to give him a ruffled appearance. This is living proof that he had a rough life as a loner, one of the many reasons why he looked to the Clan life. His eyes are nothing unnatural and rare, instead they are the same yellow-brown of the bird of prey he's named after. Personality :One of his most favorable traits is Hawkfoot's down-to-earth personality. Unfortunately this means he tends to be a little bit of a slacker when it comes to clan duties. He doesn't like to volunteer much unless he has a friend or so going on the patrol, so he can stir up a conversation with them while he's out working. While this may make him seem a little bit lazy, Hawkfoot simply enjoys a good conversation and prefers to get to know his clanmates than waste his day with work. :This does, however, mean the tom is very cool and calm under pressure. He can be quite the relief for anxious cats, offering them advice and standing as a shoulder to lean on. Hawkfoot has quite the good listening skills, even if he tends to be chatty himself. He is always readily available for whatever venting is necessary, and he won't stab you in the back in the process. Your secrets are always safe with him. :Hawkfoot is a social type of cat, and can't bear to be isolated from his clanmates. However, he only likes to hang out around certain cats. He can be a little too confident with himself and is therefore selective of who he hangs out with frequently. While he may be willing to offer support to just about anyone, his friendship is reserved for special cats who are equal to him in abilities, or at least so he thinks. :While he is pleased with himself, fear not, Hawkfoot isn't particularly ambitious. He can be very dedicated to wooing she-cats or convincing apprentices that he's the "bee's knees", he has no interest in taking on extreme responsibility. Becoming deputy or leader seems like a little too much for him. He prefers to kick it back and watch life go by with his few select friends, and just relax for a little. Skills : Life Kithood & Adolescence : Adulthood : Pedigree : Relationships Family : Love Interests : Friends : Enemies : Notable : Quotes : Images Life Character Pixels Hawkfoot.adult.png|Adult Trivia *